DBZ XPERIENCE 20 : preview
by grostare
Summary: La bande annonce d'une nouvelle saison de BDZ. Cet arc se concentrera sur une attaque de Cell et Freezer ensemble, qui enlèvent Chichi pour piéger Goku. Premier épisode à venir !


Son Goku avait les muscles bandés, c'était chaud. Il s'était transformé en super Seyen pour pouvoir se contempler dans le miroir en mode bodybuildé, et pour pouvoir se branler devant son image. Il était donc là, au milieu de sa chambre, le chibre tout droit dans la main droite, lorsque Chichi rentra dans la pièce, cela n'était pas prévu.

Goku se retourna et fut si étonné qu'il lâcha la purée. Le flot fut très puissant, et assez chargé de puissance. Du coup Chichi se fit projeter contre le mur, et se prit une étagère sur la gueule. Goku fut embêté : il l'enroula dans les draps du lit, et l'emmena à l'hôpital, où officiait Bulma en ce moment. Mais problème : il avait oublié de se rhabiller, aussi débarqua-t-il entièrement dévêtu et avec une érection de tous les dieux, sa femme dans les bras. Bulma souleva ses lunettes en le voyant arriver, puis l'interrogea :

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Goku ?

\- Bah, je lui ai fait un cumshot de malade, ça l'a dead.

\- Oh, merde ! Tu pourrais t'exprimer un peu mieux s'il te plaît ?

\- Bah, j'essaye mais merde c'est chaud je me tape une gaule de taré.

\- Ouais, t'es un gros vulgaire relou, quoi !

\- Tout à fait pétasse !

\- Wow, t'excite pas ! Tu t'es cru chez ta mère, connard !

\- J'te baise, pétasse ! J'tenfile, salope !

\- Wow comment je t'avais mal jugé. T'es un vieux gars en fait. Un gros relou quoi !

\- Ouais moi j'me bare, ça pue sa mère, walah !"

Ce disant, Son Goku s'éloigne, mais il a quand même encore un peu mal à la bite. Bulma rentre chez elle, et là, merde, son mari, Végéta, est lui aussi en mode bodybuildé, super seyen et tout, et il a la bite d'un éléphant. Merde, se dit-elle, je n'échappe pas à la sodomie ce soir. Ca soule, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de me faire ramoner le tuyauterie de tout le corps.

Mais d'un coup, le mur de la baraque explose, et alors apparaissent Freezer et Cell. Ils sont tous les deux à poil, dans un nouveau mode porno, et ils ont plein d'esclaves avec eux. Ils sont venus pour foutre une dérouillée à Végéta. Générique.

Le 28 septembre au cinéma.

Applaudissements.

Il s'agissait là de la vidéo de promotion d'une nouvelle OAV DBZ. La première de cette bande annonce à eu lieu au Kino Theater de Los Angeles, avec tout le casting. Goku, Vegeta, Tortue Géniale sortent bras sous le bras du cinéma, sous les flash des photographes. Ils sourient aux grouppies. Mr Satan se cale tranquille et fait des discours, tous repartent. Végéta est dans sa limousine avec des putes. Goku se branle au volant de sa C3. Tortue Géniale va prendre de la coke dans un building. Krilin se fait des fix, il est totalement accro à l'héroïne. Il ne fait plus grand chose et reste dans son petit appartement, dans un immense building presque vide, à l'avant dernier étage. Il est là, avec une vue large sur la vile. Défoncé pendant des jours et des jours. De temps en temps, le téléphone sonne, et c'est le producteur, pour le contrat d'une pub, d'un jouet, ou d'une série DBZ. Il check ça vite fait, parfois il y va, mais il a pas besoin de trop se bouger, c'est pas lui la star. Lui il est dans l'ombre, pépère mais en même temps anonyme, les gens en ont rien à battre de lui, ils ne considèrent même pas qu'il fait vraiment partie de DBZ.

Du coup, un jour Goku vient voir Krilin dans son building. Il monte par l'ascenseur, mais au moment où il arrive, Krilin l'a entendu du coup il prend un gun, il lui ouvre et le pointe avec le gun en le faisant rentrer. Et là il lui dit :

"- Tu fermes ta gueule !

\- Mais Krilin, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu fermes ta gueule ! Putain !

\- Mais arrêtes mec je fais rien !

\- Tu la fermes bordel de merde !

\- Tranquille j'ai pas d'armes et tout.

\- J'te baise, enculé ! T'entends ?! J'te baise ! Espèce de bâtard de merde !

\- Mais putain pourquoi t'es véner ?

\- C'est chaud ! j'suis vener c'est chaud ! J'suis totalement arraché gros ! J'pourrais t'niquer !

\- Eh tu me fumes pas hein !

\- Non mais j'te nique ! J'te déboîte, ça tu l'a pas pigé !

\- Mec pose ce flingue c'est chaud.

\- Nan j'vais te l'foutre dans l'cul, mon flingue. Tu vas kiffer ta mère.

\- Krinlin bouge de là j'ai pas que ça à foutre, tu vas pas me buter merde."

Mais Goku est un gros con parce qu'il se retourne et que Krilin le fume.

Du coup le lendemain Krilin est arrêté, la série est suspendue. Krilin est vite jugé, incarcéré dans une prison où il se fait violer par le Joker. Cartman et Bart Simson s'y mettent aussi parfois. Ils lui mettent très, très lourd dans les douches. D'abord ils le prennent, ils le bloquent, ils lui savonnent bien l'anus, genre au désinfectant. Et ensuite ils se lancent : doubles pénétrations, autant qu'on peut en mettre, une grosse marmite. Ils font des jeux, des chaises musicales, ils se mettent à la queue leu-leu et tout. C'est la fête de la saucisse dans le pot de moutarde. Au milieu de tout ça, Krilin repense aux abdos de Son Goku écrasant les seins de Bulma, et il bande tranquille.


End file.
